Red Rescue part 2
by MissDonnie
Summary: A rainy night, trying to keep warm and out of the rain...Jane and Lisbon find a way to keep warm


Sorry it took longer to put in the second part of the story. It takes time for me to finish a story since I do it all by long hand first, old habit. Then as I put it on the computer I make huge changes…I have only one more part to put up after this. Hope this part wasn't too boring…..

Thank you all for such wonderful reviews on part one.

Jane opens his eyes slowly; wondering why it is so wet and cold as he closes his eyes again. His mind trying to figure out where he is and why does his side hurt. He opens his eyes again, looking out of what use to be the windshield of the van. With a start he looks over to where Lisbon was, he sees her, her head lending up against the steering wheel. He reaches over to her feeling for a pulse, and takes a deep breath when he feels a pulse. He gently holds her head and pulls her back against the head rest. He takes out his phone and notices that there is no signal. He reaches over and takes Lisbon's phone and frowns getting no signal.

Lisbon moans and opens her eyes; she sits up quickly remember the car going down the hill side. She looks over to Jane and sees him looking at her with a small smile on his face. "Are you okay?" She says looking at him carefully.

"Right as rain, no pun intended." As he looks at the rain coming into the van and starts to ask if she is alright when she tries to move her right leg and yells out.

"What is it Lisbon, where are you hurt." Jane moves closer to her and looks for anything that can give him a clue to where she is hurt.

"My ankle…I'm not sure if it's broken or not." She puts her head back on the head rest and takes in a deep breath. Jane gets out of the car and rushes over to her side of the van; he opens her door and kneels down so he can look at her ankle.

"Your ankle is beginning to swell, I can't tell if it's broken and I don't want to move it sweetheart." She looks surprised at what he calls her, and looks down at the man who always seems to surprise her.

"We need to get out of this rain and someplace dry." They both look around and see nothing that is going to help them, and look back at each other.

"Our phones…" she says, but then sees him shake his head no. She tries the van horn, but it is quiet. "Maybe someone will see us as they drive by?" she says looking up at the hill side towards the road.

"I don't think that's going to happen Lisbon, the rain is coming down to hard, and it's going to be dark soon. I think we are here for at least for the night." He stands up and looks into the car, and rushes over to the back of the van and opens the hatch. He climbs in and pushes down the back seat so it is lying flat. He looks around and sees a bag, he opens it and looks inside and sees a tarp, blankets and a first aid kit. He opens a tool box near him, and sees a roll of duct tape and smiles.

"What are you doing Jane?" She calls out at him.

"Becoming MacGyver" he yells back at her. She looks back at him trying to see what he is doing, looking confused.

He goes inside the van getting close to the front seats holding onto the tarp. He puts his hand on her shoulder. "I'll have a place high and dry for us soon….I hope." He tears off some of the tape and opens the tarp. He lifts the tarp up to the ceiling of the van and begins taping it. He goes across from behind Lisbon to the passenger side of the van putting up the tarp. He sits back and smiles when he sees no rain coming into the back. He backs up and spreads the blankets down and gets out of the back. The hatch seems to stop rain from pouring in. He rushes back to Lisbon.

"Okay, I need to get you to the back and out of this rain. I'm going to help you with your ankle while you turn around. You can lean on me so you don't have to use your bad leg." He gently holds her bad leg and has her turn around slowly. He can see the pain in her face as she manages to do as he says, and is upset that it is causing her a great deal of pain. When she is turned around she stands up on her good foot, Jane puts his arm around her waist and they manage to get to the back of the van. He sits her on the edge of the back area and grabs her bag that Grace had put in the van; he opens it and takes out her long night shirt.

"You've got to get out of these wet clothes. I'll turn around so you can put on your shirt here…let me know if you need help. Now is not the time to be shy my dear." He turns around; Lisbon takes off her shirt and bra, and slips on her night shirt. She unzips her slacks, but can't pull them down. She makes a moan, knowing that he is going to have to help her.

"Jane, don't say anything, just help me get these slacks off." She says her face getting red.

He turns around, and has her lay back, and manages to pull her slacks off quickly. He doesn't say anything about the red panties he manages to get a quick peek of, now was not the time he decided seeing how embarrassed she is.

"Okay, see if you can move back towards the tarp and get under the blankets, I'll get out of my clothes." She moves back slowly, each movement causing her ankle to hurt. She gets to the front and quickly gets under the three blankets. A few minutes later she hears the hatch come down, and Jane crawls towards her wearing his blue pajamas. He gets under the blankets with her; they are both shaking from the cold.

"Well if we do get rescued tonight, it will look like we are having a small pajama party" Lisbon says with a small laugh. Jane moves closer to her, they are almost touching,

"Just trying to share some body heat Lisbon, at least until we are a little warmer." Without saying anything she moves closer to him. He tucks the blankets around the both of them.

"Well this is the start of a great weekend." She says quietly.

"In the morning I'll go up the hill and hopefully see a car and get us some help." Jane says his eyes are closed.

"I'm sorry about the accident" she says

"Accidents happen my dear." He says his voice almost a whisper.

"Stupid deer" she says.

He opens his eyes and looks at her confused. "A deer!"

"Yes, it jumped in front of the van and I guess I reacted wrong and now we are down here, and the deer is probably somewhere dry."

"You let dinner get away Lisbon" he laughs at his joke. "How about some dinner?"

"I don't think we can get pizza delivered here Jane."

Jane gets out of the cover and grabs his overnight bag and opens it. He takes out a candy bar and a bottle of water and gets back under the covers "Dinner is served"

He opens the candy and breaks it in half and hands it to her and opens the water taking a drink.

"Jane I had no ideal you were such a boy scout." She says laughing. They eat the candy and finish the water. Jane gets out the flashlight from the tool case and turns it on putting it between them.

"Want to play a game" Jane says suddenly.

"Lisbon is use to this question; it is the same question he asks on every road trip they have gone on. Of course there are times when it does pass the time and the rest of the team enjoys it. "What game?"

"We take turns asking questions on what are favorite things are….like what is your favorite color?"

Yeah just another way for Jane to find out more information from her, which he could use later.

"Blue" she says quickly. "Now I get to ask you a question right?" he nods in agreement.

"What is your favorite breakfast cereal?"

"Frosted mini wheat's but not the one with strawberry flavor." He answers.

"What is your favorite book, fiction only?"

Lisbon had to think of it for a couple of minutes "I know it's a child's book, but I have always loved it…the Wind in the Willows."

They continue to play the game, outside it is getting very dark, and the rain continues.

"Okay Jane, here is a tough one for you to answer." He looks over at her and smiles

"What movie from your childhood brings back a memory of who you were with?" She smiles

She notices that the smile on Jane's face disappears and he is quiet.

"Jane is something wrong?" she takes his hand and holds it.

Taking a deep breath he begins to talk "I went with my mother to see Dumbo. I was and felt I was too old for that movie and going with my mom. I did go with her and, after the movie we went to have ice cream. It was a fun day; I remember how happy she was. The following day the carnival was packing up to move to the next town. I was picked to go with the team leader to get all the paper work done in the town, he chose a different kid each time. It was a treat to go with him, got to eat at a restaurant, sleep in a motel." He smiles a bit at the memory.

The next day when everybody showed up I went to our trailer to tell my mom about how much fun I had. When I got there she wasn't there…none of her clothes or belongs were there. My dad came into the trailer and I asked him where she was, he told me that she took off with some man from the last town."

Lisbon isn't sure what to say. When her mother had died it was hard to accept it. Having your mother run off and leave you must have been worse, believing that she didn't love you.

"It wasn't until I was seventeen that I found out the truth. She and my father fought often, that day I was gone they had a fight again, this time he hit her. She fell and was hurt. Some of the people rushed her to a hospital and left her there, it was what my father told them to do. They moved on without her. Because they were afraid of my dad nobody ever told me, until Morris told me when he was drunk. He hated my dad. I went to my dad and ask him if Morris was telling the truth. He said she made him angry and that he was tired of her nagging him. I tried to hit my dad, missed and I thought he was going to kill me. You never touched him…never. The next day Angela and I ran off, and I never saw my father again."

"Did you ever try and find her?" Lisbon says

No I was too caught up with my so called career and kept putting it off. Angela wanted me to try and find my mother; she always liked her growing up.

I found out later that she sent cards and letters in care of the carnival, but my father sent them back."

"How sad for both of you." Jane is very quiet, and Lisbon wonders if Jane regrets telling her about his mother. Jane, she knows is a very private person about his past. Surprising her Jane starts talking again.

"Years later I started getting cards on holidays and my birthday. They were never signed and no return address on them. When my daughter was born we received a handmade blanket for her crib. No name on the package. When they died, a large arrangement was sent to the funeral, I was told the card said Mom. As you know I don't remember too much of the funeral." Jane notices that the flash light is beginning to flicker out.

"How is your ankle?" He changes the subject, and she knows that he is very uncomfortable in what he told her.

"It still hurts, but I don't think it's broken. Maybe it will stop raining in the morning and someone will see us from the road."

"I'm still going to try and climb up the hill and see if I can flag down a car." He moves closer to her, making sure she is covered up. Lisbon moves so she can lay her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes. She wished somehow she could do something for him. He always seemed to find a way to cheer up one of the team when they were down. Maybe a joke with them, bringing in a special treat he knew that person would like. Jane deep down inside was a very caring person when he didn't think anyone was looking. The effects of the day was getting to her, she closes her eyes and gives in to sleep.

Jane heard her breathing change as she fell asleep; he turns his head and kissed the top of her head. His mind races, trying to figure out why he told Lisbon about his mother. It was strange that somehow he felt a little more at peace telling her.


End file.
